


you are free

by i_fuckin_love_it



Series: Sexcapades [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: No plot just smut. Sorry not sorry
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sexcapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549018
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90
Collections: Shameless ▶ Ian Gallagher / Mickey Milkovich





	you are free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RumbleFish14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/gifts).

> No plot just smut. Sorry not sorry

Every inch of his body was covered in a thin film of sweat while his arms were stretched high above his head. The velvet knots wrapped around his wrists with just the right amount of room to move was giving his arms a deliciously intensifying stretch. 

Mickey didn’t think he’d be lying in bed on a Thursday night with his arms bound to the wooden slats of their headboard, while his legs were spread wide with feet planted into the mattress quivering just a little bit. He could feel those dark green eyes locked on him from the corner of the room while the sound of Mickey’s panting filled the air accompanied by the steadying slick slick sound of Ian’s hand working himself. Even from the distance, Mickey could see how swollen and red Ian’s cock looked and the longer he stared, his mouth began to water for it. 

“Please,” his voice didn’t sound like his own, instead it was raw and raspy and filled with every bit of lust and need, “please, Ian.” 

Ian stood up from the where he was sitting on a wooden chair they would usually throw clothes on and padded over towards Mickey where he stood at the foot of the bed. “You know what I want, Mickey. And until you give me it, I’m not going to touch you.”

A small whimper left Mickey’s lips that were raw from him biting down, “Please,” he whispered again. He was lying in that bed for more than twenty minutes at that point and he just needed something, “Please, I promise I’ll be good,” the word of as on the tip of his tongue and he bit down on his lip to stop himself but figured this will go so much better if actually gave in. Because then Ian would touch him, and praise him and probably finally shove his cock in him. 

“Please,” he breathed in, “Daddy.”

Ian hummed in approval as he feathered his fingers lightly against Mickey’s ankle bending to lay a soft kiss to the inside of Mickey’s leg, “See, that wasn’t so hard, baby.”

He moved his light kisses up further until he kneeling between Mickey’s legs, “Look at you, I love you like this. All spread out for me.” Ian’s long freckled fingers began massaging Mickey’s thighs, squeezing and pulling while his lips trailed kisses down his thigh toward his crotch. “So ready for me. Tell me what you want, baby. Use your words because if you don’t, Daddy wouldn’t know how to please you.” 

“I wanna feel your mouth on me.” 

Ian kissed Mickey’s hip and then to the side of his belly button, “here?” He kissed higher up Mickey’s chest latching his hot mouth into Mickey’s hard nipple while his hands still squeezed at Mickey’s thighs, “how about here?” He asked as he moved to the neglected nipple. 

“Daddy,” it was barley a whisper but Ian heard it, “suck my cock, please.”

”Hmm you want me to take your cock down my throat?” Ian kissed lower down until he got to the little pool of precum that was collecting on Mickey’s stomach. 

Ian looked up to see Mickey with his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut, “Look at me,” his voice was stern causing Mickey’s head to jerk up and his eyes to open, then Ian’s voice returned to that silky smooth seductive sound that made Mickey’s cock twitch against his stomach, “I want you to watch me baby, you promised you’d be good.”

”I promise, daddy.” 

Ian hummed before sticking his tongue out and lapping at he pool of precum, “Mmm you taste so good. Best tasting thing ever.” 

“Please,”

”Please What? I told you to use your words,”

”Let me taste it please.” Ian grinned up at Mickey’s request. He loved how much of a cumslut Mickey could be. He gripped Mickey’s cock in his hand stroking upwards a couple times squeezing out some more precum and gathering it in his fingers. He reached up pressing his fingers into Mickey’s open mouth while he wrapped his lips around the spongy head of Mickey’s cock. 

“Fuuuckkk,” Mickey moaned after he’d swallowed all his juices off Ian’s fingers. 

Ian took him deep over and over before pulling off to spit on Mickey’s fat cock making it slick and wet. “I love you cock so much baby, it’s so fat, it tastes so fucking good.” Ian licked a fat stripe up Mickey’s dick before sitting up and reaching for the tube of lube he’d placed in the bed earlier. 

He drizzled some onto the palm it his hand and made a motions to grab Mickey’s dick but at the last minute he gripped himself causing Mickey to whine, “I know you like watching me . You like to see me jerk my big cock don’t you while you lay there a mess. Tell me what you want.”

”I want you to eat my hole, please daddy. Eat my ass and then fuck me.”

”You want me to fuck You with your dildo l, kitten? Or do you want my cock deep inside that pussy?”

Chills ran down Mickey’s spine, “I want you cock in my pussy daddy. I’ve been a good boy.”

”You have been such a good boy baby,”

”I want to come inside me daddy. Full me with all your cum and then eat it out of me. Let me taste it after.”

ian groaned letting go of his cock and gripping Mickey’s thighs. He pushed them up so he could get a good angle and dived face first. He kiss and lapped at Mickey’s pink hole before placing his lips over the rim and sucking. 

“My sweet boy, you taste so fucking sweet.”

ian grounded against Mickey’s rim as he continued suck like his life depended on it, “it feels so good daddy,”

Ian stiffened his tongue and slowly began prodding until he felt Mickey’s tight hole begin to open up to him, “If only you could see this baby, you hole is so pretty. It’s opening up baby but you’re so tight.” Ian’s moved one hand from Mickey thigh and reached for their edible lube. He poured some over Mickey’s hole before he began rubbing around it. “Look how wet that hole it’s for me, he gently smacked Mickey’s hole causing Mickey to whimper before jan dipped his head down and began fucking Mickey with his tongue and two fingers. 

“Yeah daddy, get my little hole ready. I want that big cock.” Mickey was getting loud and that was Ian’s favourite part.

“if I don’t get in you now baby I’m going bust all over the sheets.”

”fuck me daddy, fuck me like the little whore that I am. “

Ian situated himself on his hunches and slicked his cock up again before slapping the head against Mickey’s wet hole. He began pushing in listening to the moans and groans leaving his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Such a good little boy, you take daddy’s cock so we’ll, baby. Don’t bite your lip I wanna hear you.” Ian said as he snapped his hips forward. Drawing back out slowly and slamming back in. “Look at that far cock just bouncing around for me.” He said as he marvelled at the sight of Mickey’s neglected dick leaking onto his chest. 

“You’re going to cum for daddy without me roughing you baby. You think you can do that for me?”

“Yes daddy. I’m already so close.”

“No, baby. You have to wait until I say you can cum.” Ian lowered himself over Mickey nuzzling his face into the side of Mickey’s head taking a deep breath in while his hips slowed to a languid pace, “Fuck baby, you’re so tight,you feel so good around me. Let daddy love you like you deserve baby.”

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah baby?”

“Can you untie me please, I wanna touch you. I need to feel you.”

“Oh baby, I want to feel you hands on me too.” Ian teacher up easily untitling the knots and bringing Mickey’s wrist to his mouth to lay soft kisses while his hips still fucked into the pliant man. 

“You’re free Mikhailo. I love you.”

“I love you to daddy.”

“I want you to cum for me baby. Cum with me.”

“Can you fuck me hard daddy?”

“Sure kitten.” Ian drawing back a little steadying himself on arms while he fucked relentlessly into Mickey listening to the moans and muted fucks that left his lips. 

“Now baby, cum with me.” Ian said speeding up as fast as he could go. Mickey yelled out while his cock squirted our long white ropes of cum that painted his chest and chin. He clenched around Ian sending him toppling over and filling Mickey. Ian breathed heavily as he pulled out and scooted down the bed spreading Mickey’s ass cheeks, “Push it out for me baby, I wanna see you drip with my cum.” Mickey pushed while Ian’s finger tugged at his rim. Cum began leaking out and Ian’s tongue moved quickly to collect it getting as much as he could. He drew back and crawled up Mickey’s body lapping up whatever he could I’ve Mickey’s release before kissing Mickey and mixing their taste in their tongues while Mickey desperately sucked on Ian’s tongue.

“Fuck baby; you’re greedy for that cum huh?”

“Always.” Ian climbed off the bed after a long searing kiss and grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom before returning to clean Mickey’s chest. 

When he joined Mickey on the bed once again he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s torso pulling him in close to his chest, “Happy Birthday, Mick. I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
